This invention relates to a triggering system comprising a triggering device for generating triggering pulses from a signal to be supplied repetitively via a signal path to the triggering device.
The invention further relates to an oscilloscope equipped with such a triggering system.
Such a triggering system is described in the manual entitled "Oscilloscopes" by R. van Erk, McGraw-Hill, 1978, ISBN 0-07-067050-1, on pages 72-78. FIG. 3.21 shows a triggering system which is incorporated in an oscilloscope. The triggering system comprises a triggering device which is coupled via a signal path to a signal input of the oscilloscope.
The triggering device has a certain bandwidth and will operate well up to a certain high frequency.